As required by the Pedestrian Safety Enhancement Act of 2010 (PSEA), the U.S. Department of Transportation's National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA) is proposing that hybrid and electric vehicles meet minimum sound standards in order to help make all pedestrians more aware of the approaching vehicles. The standard, Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standard number 141 (FMVSS141), establishes criteria for an alert sound that is recognizable as a motor vehicle in operation. This facilitates blind and other pedestrians to reasonably detect a nearby hybrid or electric vehicle operating below 30 kilometers per hour (km/h) (18 mph), when the vehicle is in motion, stationary, and when the vehicle is operating in reverse. The acoustic vehicle alerting system (AVAS) will be required to enable pedestrians to discern the sound of a vehicle (e.g., the vehicle's presence, direction, location, and operation).